


A Matter of Hate

by jinxed_wood



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4.13, Episode Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dozen excuses came to Caroline’s mind, none of them the truth. She was beginning to suspect there was something very wrong with her because Tyler didn’t know. He didn’t understand at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Tagfic for 4X13

 

Tyler was waiting for her outside, her cellphone to his ear. There was a serious look on his face… but, then, when did Tyler not have a serious look on his face nowadays?. So much had happened over the last couple of weeks, she wondered how he hadn’t buckled under it all. He looked up, his eyes catching hers, and Caroline saw the wary relief. Even from the porch, she could clearly make out Stefan’s cadence over the cell, tense with worry.

“ _Tyler, what’s happening? Did it work?_ ”

“It worked,” Tyler said. “Give us a minute.”

He hung up and Caroline felt a pang of loss. He may be a brooding borderline Ripper-esque hot mess right now but Stefan was still her go-to friend when in came to matters of weird ambiguous feelings that she’d really rather not be dealing with right now.

“That was some speech,” Tyler said gently, too gently, and Caroline prickled as if he’d accused her of something.

“You told me to make him feel guilty,” she pointed out. “Your plan, remember?”

They were always his plans of late and she was nearly always the last one to be clued into them - but when had she become so resentful of the fact? Tyler was hurting right now, she was supposed to be the supportive girlfriend, not perfecting her shrew impression. Another, smaller inner voice, said: _maybe_ _he doesn’t tell you because he doesn’t trust you._

Tylers eyebrows went up as he studied her. “Just saying, Care,” he said, a shade reproachfully. “I almost believed you.”

“Yeah, I’m a regular Olivier,” Caroline drawled, before forcing a smile on her face. “What did Stefan want?” she asked, hoping Tyler would change the subject. She shivered involuntarily and Tyler automatically shrugged out of his jacket and settled it across her shoulders. Caroline smiled up at him, pleased with the gesture even as she told herself she was being needy. Her smile was quickly erased, however, with his next words.

“Shane had double crossed them. It seems they need the sword after all.”

Her mouth went dry, they both knew what that meant. “I can’t, Tyler, not right now.”

“I know,” he said. “Trust me, nobody knows that better than me. I hate him too but we _need_ this.”

A dozen excuses came to Caroline’s mind, none of them the truth. She was beginning to suspect there was something very wrong with her because Tyler didn’t know. He didn’t understand at all.

She was angry, so angry she practically couldn’t think straight, and it took all she had not to storm back into the house and scream and rage at him, and maybe even ram a stake through _his_ chest and see how _he_ likes it… but she didn’t hate him and she knew, deep down, that she never would.

Shit, where was Stefan when she really needed him?

“Right,” she said aloud, squaring her shoulders as she stalked back onto Elena’s porch. “Lets get this over with. We have a cure to find.”

“And an Original to kill,” Tyler said lowly, eagerly.

Caroline shivered. “Yeah,” she said softly. “That too.”

**FINIS**

 


End file.
